


Lessons in Love

by Abiwim



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiwim/pseuds/Abiwim
Summary: A British English Professor comes to teach at a prestigious Canadian preparatory school. He meets best friends Vickie and Lyssie. So?  Gym teacher or History teacher? Time will tell.This is the first bit of fanfic I ever wrote. It was started in conjunction with another over Twitter and I ran with it. Please excuse the childishness of it. lolHahaha, in reviewing this first chapter it is absolute shit! ...but I think it gets better. :-)





	1. Chapter 1

Life in Brennanville Ontario could be described as anything but exciting. The small town, population 5,500, located 75 kilometres from the bustling metropolis of Toronto, depended on the cannery and Masterson Preparatory School for most of the town’s jobs.

Masterton Prep was an old school, for Canada, at least. Established in 1904, it was one of the leading institutions in the country. As such, it attracted the best and brightest educators; teachers at Masterson came from as far afield as India, Australia and Europe.

At 9:30 on this early September day, Jacob Foster found himself at the crossroad of a very busy hallway. A tall man with an aquiline nose, a full beard and piercing blue eyes, he can easily see over the heads of the students mingling to his left and right. At the ringing of the bell the halls clear of children and Jacob turns right. He continues walking, looking for the administration office.

Lyssie Evans, PhD, was trying to teach these girls the basics of volleyball. She was not succeeding. In frustration, she said to the girls, “Hold on.  Let’s just stop and regroup for a minute.  Nancy, please give me the ball. You hold it with your right or left hand, holding it steady; make a fist with your other hand and hit it as hard as you can over the net.”

As Lyssie demonstrates her serve, the gymnasium door opens. Jacob is surprised to find a volleyball heading straight for him; it strikes him in the head. A smattering of laughter rises from the ranks of girls.

“Oh my God!” yelped Lyssie. “Girls!  Stop that giggling.” Tossing the ball back to Nancy, Lyssie turns to Jacob; “Oh my God, I am so sorry! I did not see you come in.”

Jacob, holding his head in pain, says “I did not think that one tiny student could be so careless about her aim.” He looks at her sternly, “I could have you suspended for being so reckless.”

Lyssie, grinning, folds her arms across her chest and says, “Oh?  Don’t you mean fired?”

Jacob cocks his head and looks at the woman, confusion evident on his face. He is taken aback by how tiny she is. At just 5’1” Lyssie does not meet the standard perception of “gym teacher”. Her deep brown hair is pulled back into a neat ponytail. Chocolate brown eyes gaze from a perfectly oval face punctuated by bow lips.

Lyssie grins even wider and says, “I am the Phys Ed teacher.” Holding her hand out, “Lyssie Evans”.

Jacob, looking embarrassed, fumbles “Oh my-. Y-you are the...? I- I apologize.”

Lyssie smirks, saying, “It's alright. I'm used to it. All of the new teachers do it.”

“Well, I guess that makes me feel a little better,” Jacob says, taking her hand. “Jacob Foster.”

Walking toward the gym doors Lyssie smiles and says, “You must be the new English teacher. Lost, I'm guessing?”

Jacob says, chuckling, “Yes, is it that obvious?”

“Yes, it is.”

Jacob grimaces and says, “Shit”.

Lyssie giggles, “You’d better get to your class room. Your students might wonder why they have no teacher.”

“My first class isn’t until 11,” Jacob shrugs. “Uhh, could you tell me where the administration office is?”

Lyssie points to the left and says, “Sure. Turn left out of here and it's just two doors down on your right. You probably walked by it when you came in.”

“Thanks. And I apologize again. I'll see you later, Lyssie?”

Lyssie says, a little breathless, “Yes, I'll see you later.”

As Jacob walks out the door, Lyssie watches him turn the corner, then goes back to watching her students play volleyball.

_***_

Jacob walks down the hall and finds the admin office door. He opens it to find the Principal and a few other teachers talking.

Robert Percival, a portly man of middling height, who has been headmaster at Matheson for 5 years, sees him enter and strides over, “Oh, there you are! Got lost did you?”

Jacob makes a face and says, “I'm afraid I did. I somehow ended up the gymnasium of all places.”

“Ah! So you must have met Miss Evans, the P.E Teacher.”

“Yes, I did,” he says slowly.

Robert gives him a conspiratorial jab in the arm, “Surprised? Perhaps even struck?”

Jacob smiles slowly and says, “You _could_ say ‘struck’ - quite literally I'm afraid.”

“What's that?”

Jacob gingerly rubs the point of impact, “Oh, nothing. Never mind.”

Robert holds out a cup of coffee, gesturing questioningly.

“No thank you, I've had plenty on my way here.” After a slight pause he says, “Out of curiosity; how are the students here?”

Robert puffs out his chest and says, “The students of Matheson Preparatory are some of the brightest kids Canada has to offer. Only the best are accepted. The children are well behaved, most of the time. There is, of course, the odd student.”

Jacob looks at him quizzically, “Odd student?”

“You know, the lonely ones. The anti-social ones.” Jacob notices the slight _change_ in his tone.

“I see nothing wrong with being anti-social,” Jacob says, raising his eyebrow.

Gauging Jacob’s reaction, Robert schools his face into passivity, “I don't either, but there is a line between anti-social and depressed. Some students do very well at first but then they fail a class or start missing home and they fall into being depressed.”

“Perhaps there is too much going on around them; they may find it difficult to work with all the stress and nonsense.”

Raising his eyebrows Robert pompously says, “Nonsense? There is no nonsense in this school, Jacob. Just learning and becoming adults for the outside world. Now, if you excuse me, I have some work to do in my office.”

As Robert turns to leave Jacob gives his head a slight shake, “Alright.”

Turning quickly Robert says, “Oh, and Jacob?”

“Yes?”

“Tell Miss Evans I put her in charge of giving you a tour of this place when both your classes are over at the end of the day? Since you two have met already that seems most fitting.”

Smiling he replies, “I will be sure to let her know.”

*** 

Jacob notices a door marked “Staff Room”. Upon entering he finds a large square room with plain white walls. Along the far wall are a series of cubicles, each marked with a teachers’ name. The bulk of the room is taken up by multiple 4 person tables; a lounging area can be seen to the rear. 

Glancing at his watch, he walks over to find his work space. “10:30, a half hour to class.” He sits in the chair at his assigned cubicle. On the desk is a folder, his name neatly type on the tab. He opens it to find a welcome letter and a document containing his username and password. He logs into the computer system and finds his profile.

“Well, they sure are thorough,” he says in surprise. Each teacher profile contains a brief with details of their qualifications.

He reviews his own –

Jacob R Foster

English Literature

University: Oxford University, Oxford GB

Degree: Double major – English Literature and Russian Civilization

Work History:

Leeds Comprehensive Middle School, Leeds GB

Sir Robert Borden High School, Saskatoon, SK

 

With a curious lopsided grin he thinks, ‘Lyssie…’ and types in her name.

Alyssa Christine Evans, PhD

Physical Education

University: York University

Degree: Masters – Physical Education; PhD Kinesiology

Work History: 

Matheson Preparatory School, Brennanville, ON

 

He leans back in his chair, clasping his hands behind his head, “Kinesiology? That's interesting.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the school day, Lyssie walked into the staff room, tired after a long first day. As she heads to her cubicle, she sees Jacob sitting at his.

“Hi Jacob,” Lyssie says to him. “How was your first day?”

Jacob looks up, “It was alright.”

“Just alright?” She said with a slight frown, taking a seat at her cubicle located next to his.

“Yes,” he says rubbing his head, “although I think you gave me a minor concussion from that volleyball this morning” He grins slyly.

Lyssie blushes with embarrassment and says, “Oh my God, please don't remind me! I'm so sorry I did that!” 

“You’re forgiven this time,” he said giving Lyssie a bright smile.

She dramatically wipes her forehead, “Phew, and here I thought you'd never speak to me again.” 

They both laugh quietly, followed by a short pause.

“Mr. Percival, told me to tell you that you’re in charge of showing the new teacher around,” Jacob says.

Lyssie smiles and speaks quietly, “Oh he did, did he?”

Jacob frowns slightly, “Yes he did.”

Lyssie, turning toward her computer says, “Alright give me one minute.”

As she types in her username and password, Jacob steals a glance at her profile. He is struck once again by her fragile beauty. He was surprised to find so much fierceness in such a tiny frame. As he continues staring at her face she says, “Alright, let's go.” She turns and catches him looking at her.

“What?” she says alarmed. “Is there something on my face?”

“No,” he replies, quickly looking away, embarrassed to be caught looking at her.

“Okay, you coming or what?” she said quickly heading toward the door.

“Yeah,” he replies.

They walk out the door together and into the hallway. Lyssie leads him to the gymnasium, intent on giving him the grand tour. 

“This is of course, as you already know, my domain,” she said, smiling. “Wednesdays we have after school yoga class for the teachers. It helps to relax after a long hard day. You’re truly teaching.”

“Oh?” He says raising an eyebrow. “I'd like to see you teach sometime.”

Lyssie, overcome by sudden shyness, looks down at the floor and quietly says, “Oh, well you should come out to class then and see.”

Seeing that she has turned shy, he touches her shoulder and says “Are you alright? You’re awfully quiet. Did I say something wrong?”

Lyssie laughs lightly, “No, not at all. I’m not usually this awkward. It's different with you somehow. I can't put my finger on it but I'm sure I'll figure it out.”

As they exit the gymnasium Lyssie leads him to the science wing of the school explaining, “We have an excellent science program. Many of our students go on to become highly respected in the scientific community. Academics are taken very seriously here at Matheson.” She says, making a ‘serious’ face. She smiles, turning around to walk backwards, “but it isn’t all boring ole books and papers all day long. We have an arts program to rival any performing arts school.”

“I’m very glad to hear it,” Jacob smiles, glad to see Lyssie’s enthusiasm for the school. “I think balancing academia with arts makes for a well-rounded individual. Too often students are pushed, by their parents or teachers…people of influence at least…to focus too seriously on a single subject.”

Lyssie nods in agreement, “We are blessed to have a board who see the value in providing a comprehensive education to our children.” She sighs, “I just wish more children could have the same kind of opportunities our kids are blessed to have.”

20 minutes later, the tour over, Lyssie and Jacob return to the staff room to gather their coats. Jacob helps Lyssie on with her coat, his hands lingering for a beat longer than necessary on her shoulders, “Thank you very much for the thorough tour, Lyssie.”

Lyssie beams at him, “You are most heartily welcome…Jacob.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob was settling well into life at Matheson. On this, his second day at the school, he thought to himself, ‘It probably isn’t a good idea to walk down the hall with my nose in a book.’ He shrugged to himself, ‘Everyone is in class…’ This sentiment was seconded by a woman coming from the opposite direction. They collide, resulting in books flying and Jacob crashing to the ground.

“Oh my – Ooohhh!  Are you alright?” the woman says, covering her mouth with her hands.

Jacob jumps up from the floor, glancing around quickly. “No!  It was completely my fault. I was reading-“

The woman reaches down to pick up the books and glances at his. Cocking an eyebrow she says, “Dante's Inferno?”

Jacob grins and says, “Why, yes.”

“I’m reading The Illustrated Dictionary of Historic Architecture,” she says sheepishly.

“Fascinating! My cousin is a structural engineer. I even thought about becoming an architect…physics kind of ruined that idea for me,” he said chuckling.

Vickie laughed, “I am renovating a house, and I thought I’d get a bit of information.”

Jacob eyed the tome, “A _bit_ of information?” He laughed, a rich sound that came from deep within.

Vickie stammered, “I…uhhh…sometimes get carried away with my research.”

Trying to put her at ease Jacob holds out his hand. “Jacob Foster, English teacher.”

She takes the proffered hand and shakes it saying, “Victoria MacDonald, History.  You can call me Vickie.”

Jacob regarded the woman. He thought, ‘Are all the women of Brennanville tiny?’ She barely came up to his shoulder and was clothed in a severe pencil skirt and jacket. He thought her hair might be blonde, but could not tell as it was pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head. Sparkling blue/gray eyes stared up at him.

Vickie smiled prettily and said, “Is this your first day teaching?”

“Oh no,” Jacob said. “I’ve been here forever…a whole 2 days.”

Vickie laughed and then looked awkwardly at the floor.

Jacob grimaced and said, “Well, I’d best be getting to my class. Nice to meet you, Vickie.”

Vickie watches him, a small dreamy smile on her lips. “Nice to meet you, too. Wait!”

Jacob stops and turns around _._

She says, “I'm actually have to head that way. Where is your classroom?”

He holds his arm out, indicating that she should join him. “215”

“Oh! Mine is 217. Right next door,” she says smiling brightly.

Amused, Jacob says, “Imagine that.”

“Craziness,” she says, waggling her eyebrows.   

“May I ask, where did you study?” Jacobs asks, looking down at her.

“Oh, I got a Masters in Ancient History from the University of Ottawa,” she says. “I minored in Canadian History. You?”

“Oxford.”

Vickie chuckles and says, “Of course. I should have known.”

“Yeah,” he says, “A Double Major in English Literature and Russian Civilization.”

“Ooh! Fascinating!”

Nodding his head, he replies, “Yes, it was quite interesting.”

Naturally curious Vickie asks, “So, have you just landed in Canada?”

Jacob stiffens slightly, “No, I have been here for a few years. I have some family who live out here.”

***

Later that day Vickie and Lyssie are sitting in the staff room. Lyssie is bursting to tell Vickie about her morning.

“Hey have you seen Mr. English Professor today?” she says excitedly to Vickie.

“No. He is being sneaky. I think he is a bit afraid of us,” Vickie giggled. “We are both dangerous to his well-being.”

Lyssie replied, “He isn’t of me! Clearly he was trying to go unnoticed while I was teaching volleyball today, but he came in and watched for a while. Talk about nerve racking for me! He sat there on the bleachers for probably a good 30 minutes.”

“Wow. That’s cool. I heard him giving a class. He read Beowulf, with the Olde English Accents!” she said, sighing.

Lyssie asked, slightly confused, “Help me out here; is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

Exasperated, Vickie says, “It was amazing…he’s probably afraid I will run into him again...I don't always pay the best attention. You know, it's tough being right next to him...the walls are not very thick. And that voice…”

Lyssie sighed, “I'll admit he's handsome...I wonder what he would look like without facial hair though. Just curious.”

Vickie makes a face and says, “Let's hope he looks just as good. I hope he doesn't have a “no chin” face and that is why he wears the beard.”

“That _would_ be disappointing,” Lyssie says nodding.

“Disappointing indeed.”

Both women sit there for a minute, gazing off into space.

Coming to her senses, Lyssie says, “But really though, I thought he was watching the students but I have a strange feeling he wanted to talk to me...but he just up and left after a while...I'll admit I was kind of disappointed.”

“It isn't very exciting watching a bunch of teenagers bump a ball around.”

Lyssie smiles, “There are a few things I could say about that. Although...,” she pauses “I was playing with the students. You don't think?” Another pause, “Naah!”

Vickie looked at Lyssie, “Do I think what?”

“Do you think he came in to watch ME play? Oh God...I shouldn't get ahead of myself...but am I thinking what I think I'm thinking?”

Vickie looks at her wide-eyed, slightly panicked, “Whoa there woman! Slow down! Are YOU interested? I kind of like him…”

“Well…uh...I don't know,” Lyssie stammers. “I mean he is handsome, it does make me curious...Maybe I should not panic and see what he says if he talks to me.”

“Maybe we should ask him to join us tomorrow for lunch,” Vickie says excitedly, “Yesterday I saw that he was eating alone in the staff room.”

Lyssie, still flustered replies, “Maybe, he'll say no. But what if he says yes...o my God! WHY am I acting like a teenager about this? Ok, yes, let's ask him. Good grief why am I so nervous, I've only talked to the man twice.”

“It's lunch. Not a marriage proposal,” Vickie says sarcastically.

Lyssie wipes her hands outward, in a calming gesture, “You’re right; I am being ridiculous about this. I guess we will find out tomorrow.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“How is your father?” Lyssie asks Vickie.

“Ugh!” She replies by rolling her eyes. “He is being posted to the Permanent Mission to the UN in Geneva. I think he needs to slow down; but try convincing him of that!”

Lyssie says sarcastically, “Ahhh…the life of a diplomat.”

Vickie grins in response when her attention is caught by the entrance of Jacob. Both women blush when he enters and start whispering to each other. 

Scooting her chair closer to Vickie, Lyssie whispers, “Go ask him to join us.”

Vickie, putting her head in her hands, says, “Are you nuts? I can’t ask him.” She had grown up in a sheltered world. As a foreign diplomat, her father was moved from embassy to embassy. Over the course of her childhood she lived in 8 different cities. A naturally shy person, she found it difficult to make new friends. Therefore, as a child and into her teen years, her favoured companions were her books and Saturday afternoons spent at the theatre.

“Well, I can’t,” Lyssie hissed back. “Besides it was your idea in the first place!”

Starting to whine, Vickie said, “You have to…I caaaaan’t do it.”

Lyssie responded with, “Why do you think I can?”

“You just ca-“

“He-hem.” The women looked up to find Jacob standing at their table. “May I join you ladies?”

Vickie & Lyssie look up at Jacob, both jaws hanging open. Jacob puts his hands in the air and turning to leave says, “If I am interrupting – “

The 2 women speak simultaneously: “No, no…please join us!” “”Come back!!”

Jacob turns back to the table, grinning, “Thanks. And how are you ladies today?  I trust I am safe…”

As he sits, both ladies blush again. Lyssie quickly recovers and gushes, “I am so, so sorry about the volleyball.  I have to show the kids the difference between a good serve and a bad one…standing on the court-side is probably not a good idea when I do that.”

“Good to know,” Jacob says. Tapping his head he continues, “I’ll try to remember that next time!”

Vickie interjects, “Especially if she is teaching lacrosse…those balls REALLY hurt!!”

The 3 companions laugh, resulting in the other teachers looking at them askance.  This just results in them laughing harder.

Changing the topic, Vickie asks, “So, Jacob, what part of England are you from?”

“I’m originally from Leicestershire.”

Vickie brightens even more and says, “Oh, where Richard the 3rd died.”

“I’m impressed,” Jacob exclaims. “Most people outside of Britain don’t know that…”

Vickie lifts her brows and replies, “Well, I AM the history teacher for a reason.”

Jacob laughs, replying, “I suppose that makes sense then.”

“What brought you to Brennanville Ontario, population 5500?” Lyssie asks, with a sarcastic grin.

“I came to Canada about 3 years ago. I have an aunt in Toronto and…” he avoids the ladies’ eyes, “…uhh…I needed a new start.”

Vickie and Lyssie glance quickly at each other, deciding to change the subject. The 2 have been best friends for years, therefore they know each other well enough to not need to speak. Lyssie fills the pause by saying, “I went to University in Toronto…I much prefer Brennanville!” She grimaces, “I’m not really a big city kind of girl.”

“I started out in Toronto,” he says. “My aunt is in Scarborough, so I had somewhere to stay and a surrogate Mom. Then I went to Saskatoon.”

Vickie & Lyssie say at the same time, “Saskatoon!  Why would you go there?” They laugh when they see Jacob looking at them in amazement. They look at each other, grin and tell him that he will get used to that happening.

Jacob shakes his head, also grinning, “Alrighty…”

“So, Saskatoon…” Lyssie says with a lift of her brows.

“Why not? At least you can see who is coming from miles away.”

All 3 laugh, however Vickie chokes, spitting coffee out through her mouth & nose; she then starts coughing. Lyssie laughs hysterically, while Jacob quickly gets up and rushes to Vickie’s side with napkins.

Crouching beside her chair he says, “Vickie _,_ are you alright?”

Still sputtering, she exclaims, “Did I get you?”

Jacob giggles, “No, you just got the table and your blouse.”

Vickie looks down, horrified, “Oh lord…”

Lyssie and Jacob both laugh, but this causes Vickie to feel self-conscious.

Still giggling slightly, but with concern, Jacob says to her, “You ok, now?”

Sheepishly she responds, “Yes,” as he returns to his chair and continues to mop up coffee from the table.

Lyssie, continuing her barrage of questions, asks,”So, Jacob, what’s the skinny on life in Jolly Olde England?”

Jacob mouths ‘Jolly Olde England’ and replies, “Uhhhh, well it isn’t really all that different from life in Canada. Although I did kind of have to learn a new language when I got here.” Bobbing his head from side to side he continues, “You know the whole Boot/Trunk, Bonnet/Hood thing. Did you both grow up in Canada?”

Lyssie responds, “I did.” She glances at Vickie with a slight frown, Lyssie knows that she is becoming uncomfortable. “Vickie grew up everywhere.”

Vickie interjects, “Dad is part of the diplomatic corps.”  Lyssie tells Jacob that she grew up in Toronto.

Jacob, looking at Vickie says, “A foreign diplomat…that must have been an interesting childhood.”

As Vickie nods yes, Lyssie jumps in, “Did you live in Toronto long?”

Jacob, frowning, then looking back to Lyssie _,_ says, “I lived there for just over a year. My Aunt has a friend in Saskatchewan; so I decided to try it out there.” In a whisper he says conspiratorially, “It’s really bloody cold!”

Lyssie, smiling, leans into him and says, “So I have heard. I tend to just fly over it. My family spent a lot of the winter in Banff.”

Excited, Jacob exclaims, “I’d love to learn to ski. I used to do a lot of riding when I was younger, but I haven’t found a new activity. I suppose there would be a lot of good skiing around?”

“Horseback riding?” Lyssie says, her eyes widening, “Uh, no thanks!  Big animal. Little me. No thank you!”

Jacob chuckles and pats Lyssie on the head, “Oh, c’mon! We’ll find you a nice gentle one. C’mon, Vickie, back me up here!”

Vickie nods shyly “It _is_ fun.”

Jacob silently contemplates Vickie. He is not sure if she is particularly friendly or not. She seemed to be engaging when he arrived, but she has become quieter; he could almost see her curling in on herself. He is shocked when she stands and suddenly declares, “Uh, I have to go! Uh, bye!”

As Vickie gives them a quick wave goodbye Jacob turns to Lyssie and looking confused says, “Was it something I said?”

Lyssie hesitates, cocking her head to the side and contemplating Jacob. She wasn’t sure if she should tell him…finally she sighs and explains, “Vickie has a hard time opening up to people. The whole moving all the time and having to try to make new friends every year…” she shakes her head, “…and spitting out the coffee!  Well, that just made her even more self-conscious.”

Jacob, looking shocked exclaims, “I wouldn’t have thought it. She seems so confident in the halls, with the kids…”

“Ahhh, but that’s different, eh? Teaching is her thing. She is passionate about history and really…quite good at getting the kids excited about it.”

Jacob ponders this information. The ringing of the school bell interrupts their conversation and they get up to head to classes.

Jacob, taking hold of Lyssie’s arm and turning her to him, asks, “Do you think she will be alright if I join you 2 again tomorrow?”

Lyssie assures him, “It may take her a few days, but once she is comfortable with you you'll see a whole different Vickie.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Damn,” cursed Jacob as he pulled to the side of the road; his car sputtering its way to a stop. He popped the hood, swung his length out of the car and looked at the engine. ‘Yeah, cause I know what I am looking at…’ he thought. Reaching into his jacket pocket he fished out his cell phone. “Double Dammit!” he exclaimed, slamming his hand on the frame of the car. Dead, the damn thing was dead.

Jacob looks up and down the street. He sees it is a typical middle-class neighbourhood; a tree lined residential street. All of the houses on the street were neat and tidy, the exterior decor all resembling each other – muted colors, shrubs and perfectly mowed lawns. However, the house he was in front of had a bright yellow door and trim, the garden was a riot of flowers while the grass is kept longer than the other houses. It appealed to him more than the others. In the driveway, alongside the house he notices a garbage skip. Various ladders and large tools are visible behind the skip.

Jacob rings the doorbell of #429, and turns to survey the neighborhood.  When the door opens he turns and looks stunned by what he sees.

Vickie, dressed in old sweats, with her tumble of honey coloured hair held back by a kerchief covered in maple leaves, looks at him like a deer caught in headlights. “Jacob!”

Jacob, equally surprised to find Vickie in the doorway, stumbles over his words, “Oh! Hello…uhhh…sorry to bother but…uhhh…my car broke down and my cell phone is dead. D’you think I can use your phone?”

Opening the door wider she ushers him in, “Uhhh, yeah sure. Be careful…it’s a disaster area in here.”

Upon entering the house he looks around to see the place is an actual disaster area. Looking into the living room, he can see a medium sized hole in the ceiling; the walls of that room and the entry way are covered in hideous wallpaper and there is shag carpeting everywhere. “Whoa!  You weren’t kidding!”

Looking at the floor she responds shyly, “Yeah, I still have a ways to go…uhh…come with me to the kitchen, my phone is in there.”

They walk the long hallway to the back of the house. Upon entering the kitchen Jacob’s eyes widen in shock. The room is immaculate. Upper cabinets are a gleaming white, while the lowers are a deep cherry colour. The appliances are top of the line and there are 3 sinks; a double on the main counter and a prep sink on the island. The floors are covered in light grey tiles.  In the corner, along a bank of mullioned windows, is a banquette and table for light meals.

Impressed, Jacob exclaims, “Holy crap!  This is fantastic!  You must have a pretty amazing contractor.”

“No,” Vickie says, blushing and continuing to look down.

Wrinkling his brow he asks, “No? Who did this work?” He looks at Vickie, his eyes widening, “You didn’t do this…” He notices Vickie getting redder, but he cannot contain his amazement, “You did!  Holy crap!  I said that already, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did.” Jacob jumps, surprised by Lyssie entering the room from a smaller room off of the kitchen. “She had people do the installation of the upper cabinets and the countertop, but the rest is all Vickie,” she says proudly. 

Jacob, turning to Lyssie says, “Oh, hi! Did you help with this?”

“Nah!  I help with some of the painting and holding things up, but Vickie does the work.” Lyssie looks at her friend and smiles, “She is quite the handy woman!”

Vickie listens to this exchange, her face going from pink to bright red.

“What the heck are you doing here?” Lyssie says, looking at Jacob in confusion.

Scowling, he replies, “Damn car broke down and I have no phone.”

“We were about to take a supper break. Would you like to join us?  We were just gonna order in a pizza.”

Glancing at Vickie and seeing her discomfort Jacob demurs, “I don’t want to impose…”

“It’s no imposition,” Lyssie hears the barely perceptible squeak of displeasure Vickie emits and glares at her, “No imposition at all!”

Jacob, visibly uncomfortable, shrugs and says, “Really, it’s no big deal. I’ll just make my call and go.” Vickie quickly hands him her phone, the number of the towing company awaiting the command to call.

Lyssie, grabbing Vickie by the arm and dragging her to the corner, hisses, “What did you do that for?”

Wild eyed, Vickie exclaims, “I do…I don’t know.  I panicked!  Lyssie, he scares me!”

Sneering she questions, “What do you mean he scares you?”

Vickie shrugs, “I don’t know...he’s sooo delicious,” she blushes and stammers, “Uhhhh…I mean…”

Lyssie, grinning, looks in Jacob’s direction and gives him a little wave. Eyebrow raised, he returns it. “Yeah, he certainly is delicious.”

Disconnecting the call, Jacob explains, “They should be here in about 15 minutes. I’ll just get out of your hair and wait by the car.”

Lyssie walks Jacob to the door, “I’m really sorry about that. She isn’t normally so weird.”

Jacob, grinning replies, “It’s ok, she’ll get used to me.” Under his breath he mutters, ‘And now that I know where she lives…’ With a bright smile he suggests, “Maybe I should offer to give her a hand.  I’m mighty good with a hammer.”

Under her breath, Lyssie says, “Yeah, I’d like to see you swing a hammer.”

“Sorry, what was that?”

Lyssie, opening the door, smiles, “Oh, nothing.” She pauses, “Okay…well, we’ll see you on Monday.  You still gonna join us for lunch after this?”

Jacob laughs, saying, “Yes, she isn’t going put me off that easily!”

Jacob steps through the door and walks down the path to the road, halfway down he turns to wave.

Lyssie, waving back, crinkles her brow and says to herself, “Put you off? What the hell does that mean?”

 ******* 

The next day Vickie’s head is swirling, trying to keep track of all of the things she wants to get done. She turns into her driveway, gets out of the car and makes her way to the trunk. As she bends and reaches into the trunk she is surprised to hear, “Let me help you with that.”

She screams loudly and bumps her head on the hood, “Oh my goodness!  You scared the shit outta me!”

Jacob, looking horrified, exclaims, “Oh my God!  I’m sorry!  I thought you saw me on the porch,” He grins, “I’ve been waiting for you for a while.”

Turning pink, she asks, “What are you doing here?”

Jacob grins wider, holds up his hammer and says, “I thought I would offer my services.”

Vickie, blushing deeply, but with a small chuckle, responds, “Oh. Uhhhh…I guess.  C’mon in.” She pulls a bundle of baseboards and quarter round from the trunk and proceeds up the path to the front door.  Juggling her bundle, she tries to retrieve her keys from her pocket. She looks at Jacob and says, “Can you take these?”

Jacob bowing deeply with a flourish, and adopting his most upper crust accent says, “But of course, Madame.”

Vickie laughs, handing him the wood; she then unlocks and opens the door. Pointing to the living room she says, “You can just dump that in there.” As she continues down the hall she asks, “Can I get you something to drink?”

Jacob, briefly steps onto the porch; returning he holds up a bottle of wine and says, “I brought wine!”

Vickie, standing in the kitchen doorway puts her fists on her hips. Jacob is stunned to realize _just_ how curvy she is in her skinny jeans and t-shirt. He thinks, ‘She should give up those suits…’ Vickie admonishes, “Uhhhh, wine and power tools don’t exactly go together.”

Coming back to reality, Jacob chuckles and says, “No, I reckon they don’t.  Maybe later.”

Jacob ambles down the hallway to the kitchen, his long legs eating up the distance. Upon entering he shakes his head. “I still can’t believe you did this all yourself.”

Vickie, shrugs, “I like working with my hands. I don’t do girly stuff – knitting, sewing – stuff like that. Besides, it is very therapeutic hammering in a nail.” She laughs, “You have no idea how many men have been maimed by my hammer!”

“WHAT?”

Vickie, realizing what she said, blushes, “Not really maimed; metaphorically maimed…with my hammer.”

Jacob grins and dramatically wipes his hand across his forehead, “Phew!  I thought I was gonna end up in your freezer for disposal!”

“Seriously, do you want something to drink?” She says, laughing.

Jacob grins warmly at her and says, “Just some water would be fine.”

Vickie fills a glass with water from the fridge dispenser, as she hands the glass to Jacob their fingers touch. A frisson of awareness runs through both of them.

Snatching her hand back she mouths a silent ‘Oh!’

“Well, that was exciting,” he cocks his eyebrow and takes a drink. “We should do that again.”

Vickie’s eyes widen and she turns to the counter, pretending to do something.

Jacob walks around the island and puts his hands on Vickie’s shoulders; as she tenses he whispers close to her ear, “I’m sorry, I was kidding.”

Vickie, her voice barely above a whisper, says, “Please don’t kid about that. I…I…”

Jacob turns her around and, putting his fingers under her chin, lifts her face to him. Her blue/grey eyes shimmer with unshed tears. Gently he says, “Hey. Hey now, don’t cry. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

As one tear breaks free and trickles down her cheek; Jacob gently wipes it away, “I just, I’ve never…Oh God. I don’t even know how to say it.” She looks down, Jacob turns her face up again. “I’ve never felt like this before.” Vickie turns from his touch and walks to the other side of the island, “I don’t know how to take it. I…I .” Finally the tears spill over onto her cheeks _. “_ I don’t know what to do!” She puts her face in her hands and sobs.

Unsure how to proceed (he’s never had a woman cry like this in front of him), he hangs his head. “I just want to get to know you.” He shrugs, “I like you.” As Vickie looks at him quizzically he continues, “I’ve dated before. Hell, I lived with my girlfriend for 7 years. But she was nothing like you. She always wanted to be out; to clubs and parties. That isn’t my scene.  I’m a nerd. I like my books and movies…hell I have a Star Wars collection!”

At this admission, Vickie smiles widely, “I have a Lord of the Rings collection. I have figurines; I bought all of the movies and then re bought them with the extended scenes.” As she giggles Jacob smiles widely. She continues in a rush, “Seriously!  Every couple of years I HAVE to re-read it.”

Vickie and Jacob proceed to converse about all things nerdy. They discuss their favourite books (Jacob loves spy novels; Vickie grudgingly admits her favorite book is The Thorn Birds), movies, music (they both grew up loving 80’s new romantic artists, but have a passion for current Alt Rock), and board games.  Somehow, the wine has come out.

Vickie, her stomach rumbling declares, “I’m hungry. Uhhh…I don’t actually live here yet, so I don’t really have any food here. What do you say to ordering in some Chinese?”

Jacob, looking warmly at her, nods and says, “That sounds great.”

Vickie and Jacob enjoy their meal, as they continue to discuss a variety of subjects (the merits of Russian vs English literature, Architecture, wine.) Eventually, Vickie looks at the clock on the oven and sees that it is 10 o’clock. They hadn’t even noticed it getting dark.

Sheepishly Jacob says “Uhhh, I guess we didn’t get too much work done.”

Vickie laughs and shrugs, “No, not so much. Maybe I’ll get more done next weekend.”

Once again, Jacob bows, “I offer my help to you, m’lady”

“Thank you. But no wine!  I’ll never get anything done if you keep that up!”

Jacob, placing his right hand over his heart and holding his left in the air, promises, “I make a solemn vow to never bring wine to this house again.”

Vickie, grinning, says, “Now, I didn’t say _never_ again.”  They both laugh and proceed to the front door. Vickie exclaims, “Oh!  Your car!  It’s at the garage, isn’t it?”

“Yep!”

“So, how did you get here?”

“I took a taxi.”

Vickie swats his arm playfully, “Oh, you silly man!  I will bring you home.”

Jacob, leaning in toward Vickie, says huskily, “I’d like that very much.”

As she opens the door she blushes and asks, “Where do you live?”

“I’m on the north side of the village square.”

“Really?  I live on the south side!”

Jacob, in wonder says, “How have I not seen you there?” She simply looks sideways at him and gives him a shy smile.

The drive to the village square takes just under 10 minutes. As she pulls up to the curb in front of Jacob’s brownstone she says shyly, “Thank you for coming to help. I _do_ appreciate it.”

Jacob laughs and exclaims, “I didn’t prove to be much of a handy man!”

“You’re handy with the wine!” They both laugh.

Turning to Vickie and putting his left arm along the back of the seat, he says, his voice like rich chocolate, “I really did have a wonderful time tonight.”

Vickie, looks down shyly, “So did I.”

She looks up at him; with his right hand he cups her cheek, sliding his fingers up, gently stroking her ear, before plunging his hand into her hair. He pulls her to him, “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Vickie mutely leans forward. Slowly Jacob lowers his lips to hers. He kisses her briefly, a soft butterfly kiss. Upon receiving no resistance, he plunges his other hand into her hair and kisses her again, deepening the kiss. Vickie responds passionately, surprised by her own response. After a few moments, Jacob pulls back, gazing into her eyes. “Lovely…” he gently cups her cheek and places another butterfly soft kiss on her lips. “Thank you for that. I hope to do it again.”

Vickie sighs, “Oh yes. Please.”

Jacob turns to the car door and opens it. After getting out, he comes around to the driver side of the car. Vickie presses the button to put the window down. Jacob leans over, kisses her briefly on the cheek and then runs his finger gently along the same cheek. “I will see you tomorrow.  My darling girl.”

“Yes. Yes, you certainly will.” Surprising Jacob, she gives him a sexy grin and cocks her eyebrow at him.

Jacob, turning to go up the stairs to his door, looks back at her and thinks to himself _, ‘_ Oh, I am in trouble.’

At the top of the stairs he turns to wave; he frowns, Vickie is already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

 “So, did you get the walls sanded in the living room yesterday?” Lyssie asks between bites of her bagel. The two women are sitting at their regular table in the staff room; the room is otherwise empty.

Vickie blushes and admits, “Nooo. I…uhh…had a visitor.”

Lyssie, raising an eyebrow asks, “A visitor? Who? Did you get anything done?”

“I bought my baseboards and quarter round.”

Lyssie pushes for details, “So, who came over?”

“Nobody…it was nothing. We just talked and…uhhh…had dinner, drank some wine,” Vickie stammers.

Adopting her ‘stern teacher’ voice Lyssie enunciates each word, “Who. Was. It?”

Meekly, Vickie responds, “Uhhh…Jacob.”

Shocked, Lyssie doesn’t respond right away. When she does her voice is tight, “Jacob? Foster? The English Professor?

Vickie, guilelessly says, “Yeah.” Lyssie gasps and stares at Vickie. “Nothing happened!  Uhhh…well…okay, something happened.” She shrugs and looks earnestly at Lyssie, “We really _did_ spend most of the day just talking. He and I like a lot of the same things.  We had some dinner, and probably too much wine…”

“And…?”

Vickie, getting uncomfortable with her friends’ reaction, continues, “Well, his car is still in the shop, so I drove him home.”

“And…?”

Vickie, unable to help herself grins and blushes, “He kissed me!!!  And I liked it!”

Visibly upset, her voice rising, Lyssie says, “He kissed you!?  And you kissed him?” Vickie nods sheepishly. “But-“ She doesn’t quite know how to express her disappointment. In the end she shakes her head, rises from the table and walks out of the room. Vickie watches her leave, knowing that her friend has feelings for Jacob, but disappointed that she isn’t happy for her.

*** 

At lunch time that same day, most of the staff were surprised to see Lyssie and Vickie sitting at different tables, both alone. Vickie was looking forlornly at Lyssie, who was obviously angry. Jacob enters the room with a wide smile on his face. However, when he sees the 2 women sitting at opposite ends of the room, he frowns and looks at each in turn.

He makes his way to Vickie’s table and says warmly, “Hi. May I?” He gestures to the chair.

Vickie, with a sad grin, nods her assent.

Taking a quick glance across the room, he asks, “Ummm, what is going on?”

Vickie explains, “She is angry with me. We’ve never fought before.” As tears shimmer in her eyes, she continues, “I don’t know how to fix it. “

Reaching across the table, he takes Vickie’s hand and gently rubs his thumb across the top of her hand. Vickie squeezes his in response _, “_ What is she upset about?”

Vickie, looking up at him shyly, evades, “I don’t think I should tell you.”

Arching his brow, he asks, “Is it us?”

Vickie nods yes. Jacob continues holding her hand and looks at her with empathy. “Do you want me to talk to her?”

“Oh, God, no!” Sadly she says, “We will have to work this out.” She goes on to explain, “See, it’s always been Lyssie who gets the guy. Not that she gets around, of course!!” She pauses and shrugs, “I’ve kind of lived vicariously through her for a long time. I’ve never really dated…”

“What?! How is that possible?”

Looking down nervously, she says in a hush, “I don’t…I’m afraid. I don’t think much of myself.”

Jacob is genuinely shocked by this statement. He shakes his head and frowns; he then takes both of Vickie’s hands, “Vickie. Vickie, look at me. You are a beautiful, gentle, caring, intelligent woman. You make me laugh. And you make me happy. It has been a long time since I’ve been _actually_ happy.” He smiles shyly at her, “I am looking forward to getting to know you even better.”

She responds, blushing, “Oh Jacob. You make me happy.” Smiling, she continues, “I’m looking forward to knowing you too.”

Jacob, grinning broadly, arches his eyebrow and teases, “Biblically?”

With a gasp, she gently slaps his hand, “Jacob!”

Meanwhile, Lyssie is watching the conversation and glares. She gets up and angrily leaves the room _._

As her shoulders sag in defeat, Vickie moans, “Oh dear. I have to fix this.”

“I will do whatever I can to help.”

Hopefully, Vickie asks, “Anything?”

“Anything,” he says. He pauses and states, “Except not seeing you.”

They smile at each other, still holding hands across the table.

 *********

By Friday Lyssie was still avoiding Vickie. Vickie, who has spent the week pining for the loss of her friend, is unsure how to resolve the problem. After much encouragement from Jacob, she decides to confront her. Lyssie is already sitting alone at a table when Vickie enters the room. She stands in front of her and declares, “Lyssie we need to talk.”

Lyssie just glares at Vickie.

Vickie cajoles, “You are being ridiculous.”

Lyssie hisses, “Ridiculous? Ridiculous? Why am I being ridiculous? I see you 2 in the halls…giggling as you pass each other.  Making eyes at each other. How can you call me ridiculous? You are the ones making fools of yourselves!”

Overwhelmed by Lyssie’s venom, Vickie says very sadly, “I thought you would be happy for me…You-“

Lyssie interrupts, “Happy for you? “ Her voice rises, “Happy? You know that I like him! You KNOW that I was interested in him-“

“And you knew I was, too! You can’t have it all, you know?  You get the men! You had it all…a rich family, you went to the best schools, your parents paid your way through everything!  You had it all, and you threw it away!”

Lyssie points her finger at Vickie and shouts, “Don’t you dare!  I hated that life!”

Putting her hands flat on the table and leaning in, Vickie sneers, “But you took all you could get!”

Lyssie sighs, her voice returning to a normal volume, “Yeah, I did.” She sighs, “I took it. And why shouldn’t I? I had to put up with being sent off to boarding school, ignored…yeah, I had all that money could buy. So what? It wasn’t the kind of life I wanted.”

Mortified by what she has said, Vickie gushes, “Oh God! Lyssie!  I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to say those things! I know you aren’t like that! “After a moment she asks, “Why can’t you just be happy for me?  I’ve never had an opportunity like this.  I’ve…I’ve never had a man care for me before…”

Lyssie, looking down at the table, chagrined says, “I know. Gimme some time, okay?” She grins at Vickie, “I do want you to be happy.  I just have to wrap my brain around this.”

“Of course. Give me a call when you are ready.” Vickie grins, “Or you can always just show up at the house.”

Smiling broadly, Vickie turns to leave.

Lyssie, sighing, watches Vickie leave the room and says to herself, “I’ll try…I’ll try.”


	7. Chapter 7

Early the next day Vickie and Jacob were making progress on the living room renovations…barely. Every few minutes Vickie would stop and go to the window, on the lookout for Lyssie. “Vickie, you aren’t going to get anything finished if you keep standing watch,” Jacob said as he took her arm and stood her in front of the gaping hole in the wall. “This needs to get done today.”

Nodding, Vickie went back to the work of patching the hole. Cutting a piece of drywall to the correct dimensions she attached special clips that would be screwed in to secure it to the existing wall. As she was fastening the last screw she heard the doorbell. “Coming,” she yelled.

Opening the door she squeals and hugs Lyssie tightly. Lyssie submits to the hug but only responds lightly. Jacob leans against the doorframe of the living room, grinning.

Smiling brightly, Vickie exclaims, “Oh, I am so glad you came!”

Lyssie shrugs, “Well…I just couldn’t stay away.” She grins, “I need to see how this house turns out.”

Vickie laughs and grabs Lyssie’s hand, dragging her into the house. “I hope you came prepared to work!  We have lots to get done today. I have the flooring people coming in on Monday to sand and varnish the floors!”

Lyssie rolls her eyes and says sarcastically, “Great…” As she approaches Jacob she puts her hand out, “Hi, Jacob. It’s nice to see you.”

Taking Lyssie’s hand and pulling her into a hug he says, “It’s nice to see you, too.” Lyssie, who still has her arms at her sides, is surprised by the hug.

Vickie giggles, “Watch out for him…he’s a hugger!”

He pumps his arms up and down in the air _,_ and crows, “Super Hug Man!!!"

Vickie and Lyssie shake their heads and laughing say, ”Weirdo!”

The day progresses well, with much of the work getting finished. The holes in the ceiling and walls are patched and prepped for painting.  Standing on a ladder, repairing the ceiling hole, Jacob scowls, “Why do I have to do this?”

Both girls look at each other and laugh. Lyssie cocks an eyebrow and says, “Uhhh…I am 5’1” and Vickie is 5’3”…”

Vickie adds, “Stay up there and work, Stretch! “ Turning to leave the room, she says. “I’m going to get a drink. Does anyone want something?”

Jacob and Lyssie, at the same time, respond, “No, thanks.” They catch each other’s eye and giggle.

Rolling her eyes, Vickie chuckles, “Oh boy.”

With eyes downcast, Lyssie says shyly, “Ummm…Jacob?” He looks down at her, eyebrows raised questioningly. “I…I just want to apologize. I kind of over-reacted to this whole situation.”

Jacob climbs down the ladder, and lifting Lyssie’s chin says, “It’s okay.” He grins, “I’ve been in the same situation.” Shrugging, he continues, “When I was 15 I came to stay the summer with my aunt. My cousin, Craig, and I both had a massive crush on Karen Loman…” He gazes off dreamily then, realizing he is with Lyssie, he clears his throat, “Anyway, Craig got the girl. They ended up getting married when they were only 19. 2 kids and 12 years later, they got divorced. So much for true love, eh?”

“Cynical, much?”

Jacob, says, raising an eyebrow, “No, not at all. Just realistic. How in the hell can a 19 year-old know that he is IN love?” He shrugs, “Craig is a lot better off. He’s got his kids and he seems to have settled down into parenthood.”

Smiling, Lyssie says, “I want to have kids.  I just wonder if I will ever meet the right man.”

Turning away, Jacob grins and thinks, ‘I wonder…’

Later that evening, after Lyssie has departed, Vickie and Jacob snuggle up together at the banquette in the kitchen. One arm draped around Vickie’s shoulder, Jacob gently rubs his hand up and down her arm. “Vickie?”

With her eyes closed, grinning ever so slightly, she responds, “Hmmm?”

“Have you ever set Lyssie up on a date?”

Vickie sits up and looks at Jacob, “Set her up?”  She rolls her eyes, “I couldn’t talk to a man for myself!  What makes you think I can for someone else?“ Wrinkling her brow, she asks tentatively, “What are you thinking about?”

“My cousin, Craig…”

She says, with a warning in her voice, “Jacob…”

Jacob exclaims, excitedly, “No, really!  He’d be great for Lyssie.”  Vickie attempts to interrupt but Jacob halts her with his hand in the air. “Honestly, he is an awesome guy!  He’s an engineer, so he’s smart. He looks a bit like me,” he grins and swaggers, “so he is definitely good looking.” Vickie swats at his arm playfully and he chuckles, “He’s sporty and outdoorsy…”

“But, where does he live?”

Jacob sighs, “Toronto.”

“Yeah, Lyssie won’t go for that. No way in hell!”

Jacob responds, “I’m going to see if I can get him up here…”

Vickie reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck, “Jacob?”  He looks down at her and is delighted to see the lust in her eyes. “Can we please stop talking about Lyssie now?”

Vickie gets on her knees in the v of Jacob’s legs, and passionately kisses him.  His hands roam down her back and gently clasp her buttocks. He brings his legs together and rearranges Vickie, straddling her across his lap. With a wicked gleam in her eyes she grabs the front of Jacob’s ratty old t-shirt and rips it down the front; following along with kisses down his chest.

Jacob, a tremble in his voice, breathes, “Oh God! I need you now!”

Vickie reaches down to untie his sweats and helps him wriggle out of them, “Oh yes!  Now, please!”

**** 

Lyssie was busy sanding the banister when the doorbell rang. The ground floor has been completed. To the right of the door is an elegantly appointed dining room, furnished with an antique solid cherry Victorian dining table and chairs with a matching sideboard. The oak floor gleams in the sun streaming through the mullioned windows. At the top of each window is restored stained glass.

To the left of the door is the living room. This room has been transformed into a soothing oasis. The fireplace has been scrubbed, the brick returned to its original condition. The walls have been painted in a pale eggshell blue; the furnishings comprise of overstuffed wing chairs flanking the fireplace and seating groupings at the front and back of the room.

Lyssie calls upstairs to Vickie, “I’ll get it!” As soon as she opens the door her jaw drops open. “Jacob!  You shaved off your beard!  Wow!  You look really good!” She says as she pokes him in the ribs.

The man in the doorway cocks an eyebrow and states, “I am not Jacob.”

Now elbowing the clean shaven man in the ribs, she continues, “C’mon, you can’t pull one over on me.”

At this moment Jacob strolls down the front hall from the kitchen, “Craig!  You made it, old man!”

Jacob squeezes past Lyssie and gives Craig a “man” hug, they slap each other on the back heartily. Lyssie is standing, looking back and forth at the 2 men, her jaw hanging open.

Turning to her, Jacob uses one finger to push her jaw up, “You might want to close that, Lyssie.  I can see your tonsils.”

Craig laughs, saying, “That doesn’t get tired at all! “  

The 2 men walk down the hall, Jacob with his arm across his cousins’ shoulder. He calls up the stairs, “Vickie!  Craig has arrived!”

From a distance he can hear her reply, “Down in a minute.”

Lyssie runs up the stairs, frantically searching for her friend. Finding Vickie, she tries to catch her breath, “Have…have you met Craig before?”

“No. Why? Is he hideous?”

Lyssie replies, straight faced, “Absolutely!””

“Well, I guess I’d better go check out this Sasquatch.”

Vickie and Lyssie enter the kitchen, where Craig and Jacob are standing at the island drinking coffee.  Vickie stands in the doorway with her jaw hanging open. Except for their height, Craig being 2 inches shorter than his cousin, the 2 men are almost identical.

Grinning, Craig chuckles, “Oh, here we go again…more tonsils.”

Distractedly, Vickie mumbles, “I don’t have my tonsils…” She blinks rapidly, “Holy shit! “

She blinks again, while Jacob comes around the island and, chuckling, puts his arm around her shoulder, “We get that a lot.”

“It’s uncanny!” Vickie turns to Lyssie and declares, “He isn’t hideous at all!”

Jacob and Craig share a glance and burst out laughing. Lyssie looks as if she wants the floor to swallow her.

Vickie stammers, “I mean…Oh boy…hehe…” She grimaces.

Lyssie puts her face in her hands and moans, “Oh lord, help me…”

Craig, changing the subject says, “Vickie, I have to say I am impressed with what you have achieved so far.”

Standing a little straighter and puffing his chest out, Jacob boasts, “And they are all her designs…she just had to have the engineer and architect tweak them.”

Vickie, smiling up at him, states, “Oh stop!  They are just ideas.”

Craig argues, “The craft of engineering and architecture start with ideas.”

Jacob holds up his coffee mug and cheers, “Hear, hear! To ideas!”

Vickie slaps him gently on the stomach, “Jacob, you goofball.” He wraps his free arm around her and kisses her. At first it is a gentle nibble of their lips, but it deepens, tongues dueling. Craig is leaning against the island, looking bemused. Lyssie is not!

Lyssie clears her throat loudly, “Ah-hem!” As she gets no response from the lovers, she says even louder, “Excuse Me!“  Vickie and Jacob break apart, Jacob is smiling widely but Vickie is looking down at the floor, still embarrassed by others seeing them kiss.

Smirking he says, “Sorry…” He shakes his head, “No…not really.”

Sarcastically Lyssie proclaims, “Can you 2 turn it off for 10 minutes?”

Adopting a pout, Jacob responds, “Hey! It’s been at least 20…”

Jacob and Craig laugh. Lyssie observes Craig surreptitiously. She can’t quite put her finger on it, but something about him makes her unsure. In features he is remarkably like Jacob, with the same aquiline nose, high forehead and shining blue eyes. However, something about the way he carries himself with a haughty tilt to his head rubs her the wrong way. He seems to be tightly wound.

Speaking to Craig, Vickie asks, “Well, if you want to come up with me I can give you an idea of what I want to do upstairs.”

The 4 climb the stairs. At the top of the stairs, Vickie turns and enters the room on the right. “I don’t really want to change anything on this side of the house. I think the rooms are well proportioned and they can share the big bathroom which is just…” Leaving the room and pointing at a door directly facing the stairs. “…right there.”

They proceed to the room to the left at the front of the house and Vickie continues, “What I’d like to do here is take these 2 rooms and make it a master suite, with a little sitting room, a walk in closet and a master bathroom.”

Craig walks around the perimeter of the room, stopping to look into the small closet; he then proceeds to the other room with Vickie following him.

Jacob grabs Lyssie’s arm, and preventing her from following, animatedly asks her, “So?  What do you think of Craig?”

“Craig?  What should I think?” She grimaces, “He’s your cousin and all, but he seems rather full of himself.”

Jacob’s jaw drops open. Lyssie, pushing his chin up smirks, “NOW who is showing off his tonsils…”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Later that evening the 2 men have just finished dinner and are sitting at Jacob’s kitchen table.

Jacob looks openly at his cousin, concern lacing his voice, he asks, “How _have_ you been?”

Craig sighs, “It’s tough, man. The kids are heartbroken…how do I explain that Karen has just up and disappeared, off to Brazil?  How can I do that to them?” He puts his head in his hands.

Putting his hand on Craig’s back, Jacob leans into his cousin, trying to console him, “They are young, they will bounce back.”

Craig interrupts, “Bounce back?  They shouldn’t have to “bounce back”!” He rises from the table and paces the kitchen. “It isn’t fair to them!  They should be having fun; not wondering what they did wrong.  I tell them every day, ‘you did nothing wrong’ but how do you convince little minds of that?  I don’t know what to do, man!” 

“You are doing all the right things, brother.” He rises and grips Craig’s shoulder. “You love them, support them and give them all of you that you can.”

“It should be more-“

Jacob, cuts him off, saying vehemently, “No!  It should not be more.  You still need to live your life, too!  Get back to a routine, have some normalcy.”

Craig confesses, “I feel like they are in danger in Toronto.  I never thought I would be raising my children in the heart of the city!  They should have woods to play in and explore…”

“So, have you thought about moving?”

Craig leans against the counter and argues, “But my life is there…the partnership…the kids school-“

“School can be changed. As for the partnership…that has been shit for a while now, hasn’t it?”

Hesitatingly, Craig concedes, “Yeah…maybe a simpler life is in order.  But that is so much change to put the children through”!

Jacob shrugs, “Maybe it would be for the best to get all the change over with in one go.”

“I’d have to find somewhere that needs an engineer.”

Jacob, grins, “A little birdie told me that our local man is being headhunted by a company in Vancouver…”

Craig and Jacob share a conspiratorial smile. They clink their wine glasses and salute each other, “To change!”

****

On a beautiful late autumn day Vickie stands on the back deck of her house, smiling as she watches 2 children chase each other with squirt guns. Jacob comes up from behind and wraps his arms around her middle. Leaning in, he whispers in her ear, “Just imagine…someday that will be our children.”  Vickie sighs and smiles, leaning back into his chest.

Exiting the house via French doors leading to the kitchen, Craig exclaims, “Where is the grub?”

Jacob, releasing Vickie, teases Craig, “Bloody heathen!”

Vickie, admonishing him, says, “Jacob! Ixnay on the cursay. There are children present.”

Jacob rolls his eyes, “Yes, Mom.”

Vickie turns to enter the kitchen, stating, “I’ll just go in and get it. I prepped the food and put it in the fridge…all ready to go!”

Bowing, Craig stays her with an upheld hand, “No, m’lady. Let me get that for you.”

Giggling and dropping a curtsy, she replies, “Thank you, kind Sir.”  Hearing the doorbell, she starts down the hallway saying, “That’ll be Lyssie.”

Craig, leaning into the fridge, stiffens and stands. He pulls out the food and brings it outside. His countenance has gone from open and friendly to stern.

Jacob wrinkles his brow questioningly, “What’s wrong, buddy?”

“Nothing,” he answers curtly.

"Nothing? 1 minute ago you were smiling, now you look like someone pissed in your corn flakes.”

Now angry he retorts, “There is nothing wrong.”

Vickie and Lyssie come through the door to the backyard. Lyssie comes to a halt and takes in the scene. “Oh…Craig…I didn’t realize you would be here.” Looking to the yard she raises her eyebrows, “Oh…and your kids…”

Smiling and taking Lyssie by the elbow, Jacob says, “Come meet the rugrats. Kate! Nathan! Come over here, please. There is someone I’d like you to meet.”

The children come over. Nathan is a tall 10 year-old boy with curling brown hair, the same bright blue eyes as his father & Jacob and a bearing beyond his years. His sister, Kate is 7 years in age; she has shining black hair tied back in a long braid, once again those piercing blue eyes look out from a guileless face.

Nathan stands very straight beside Jacob, puts his hand out and says, “My name is Nathan and this is my sister Kathleen. It is very nice to meet you.”

Amused, Lyssie gives a small bow to each child and says, “Well, Nathan, Kathleen. It is MY pleasure to meet both of you.”

Regaining his more child-like attitude, Nathan turns to Jacob and asks, “Can we go back and play, Uncle Jacob?”

Tousling the boys hair, he sends him off, “Go!”

“Well, he certainly is a little charmer. I see trouble in the future for many a girl!” Laughing and cocking an eyebrow at him she asks, “Did you look like that as a child?”

”Yep!  Poor kid.”

Laughing, Lyssie lays a hand on his arm and says, “I think he will do just fine!”

Trying to get Lyssie on her own, Vickie taps her on the shoulder and asks, “Can you help me with the salads?”

“Sure.” She waves to Jacob over her shoulder.

In the kitchen, as they work at the counter, Vickie nudges Lyssie and whispers, “So, what do you think of Craig?”

Lyssie crinkles her forehead, “I think he is a pompous git!”

“What? He isn’t!”

Waving a knife around erratically, Lyssie argues, “Maybe not to you.  He acts all high and mighty when I am around.”

“No! Really? I hadn’t noticed…”

She puts the knife down, leans against the island and crosses her arms across her chest, “Of course you haven’t; you’re too busy snogging Jacob every 5 minutes to notice anything.” She snorts, “You 2 really need to come up for air!”

Blushing and becoming uncomfortable, Vickie asks, “Am I not doing it right?”

“Doing what right?”

Quietly and with uncertainty in her voice she asks, “You know…relationshipping…”

Lyssie laughs, “Relax!  I am kidding.  You 2 are cute.  And I am getting used to seeing you make out at the drop of a hat.”

“Lyssie!  It’s not like we are teenagers.”

Lyssie scoffs, “No. Teenagers hide it better.”

An hour later the 4 adults and 2 children are relaxing at the outdoor table, the remains of their meals pushed away in front of them. Patting his stomach, Jacob declares, “That was delicious.”

Lyssie points at his belly and laughs, “You look like you need to start attending the boys’ gym class!”

Looking aggrieved, he replies, “Hey!  Not nice!” As he puts his arm around Vickie, he continues, “Although, I have been eating a lot better as of late.” He then kisses her cheek.

Lyssie rolls her eyes and teases, “Here we go again.” To which Vickie and Lyssie both laugh.

Glancing at Craig, Vickie asks, “Are you okay?  You’ve gotten awfully quiet.” When he doesn’t respond she tries again to get his attention, “Hello, earth to Craig?” She then waves her hand in front of his face.

Nathan and Kathleen are looking intently at their father.  They have never seen him this quiet.

Startled by the hand directly in front of his face, Craig starts, “Eh?  What?”

Concerned, Jacob asks, “Hey man. Are you okay? You seem out of sorts.”

Adjusting his features, Craig fibs, “Yeah, I’m just tired.” Rising suddenly, he continues, “Look, this was great. But if you don’t mind I think it is time we get back to our hotel.”

Kathleen and Nathan both protest. However, Craig glares at the children and says sharply, “Now!”

Jacob gets up and escorts Craig and the children to the door.

Lyssie watches them leave and declares, “Well, that was rude!”

“Why are you so critical of him?”

Lyssie makes a face and says, “What? He’s stuck up. He doesn’t say a word to me…what am I supposed to think?”

Vickie relaxes back into her seat and with a smirk states, “Well, you 2 are going to have to start getting along. He is going to be around a lot more.”

“What do you mean?”

Vickie’s smirk deepens, “Craig has bought out Brent Smith’s engineering company. He is moving to Brennanville.”

Lyssie slumps slightly, sighs and looks at Vickie, shaking her head.


	9. Chapter 9

3 months later Lyssie, Vickie and Jacob are strolling down Brennanville’s main street. Winter has come, and they are bundled up against the cold. Vickie spies Craig coming down the sidewalk from the other direction. Lyssie and Jacob have fallen behind, looking in a shop window.

Waving her hand in the air, Vickie tries to get his attention, “Craig!  You hoo!  Over here!”

Seeing her, he smiles and greets her with a hug and a peck on both cheeks, French style, “Hello, my girl!  How are you tonight?”

Spying Craig kissing Vickie, Jacob stands beside them with his feet wide apart and hands on hips, “Hey man, hands off! “ He then smiles widely.

Holding his hands up defensively, Craig steps back, “Whoa!  No touchie, I swear!” He laughs, but upon seeing Lyssie he stops laughing and goes stone faced.

Noticing his change in demeanour, Jacob rolls his eyes, “C’mon man…”

Trying to be gracious, Lyssie says to the new comer, “Craig. It’s nice to see you.  How are you and the children settling into town?””

He says curtly, “Fine.”

Trying to lighten the mood Vickie asks Craig, “Where are the kids?”

Smiling broadly, he replies, “They’ve really taken to this town. Can you believe it? They are both at sleep overs.”

Vickie claps her hands, and grins at him, “Ohhh…then you are free to join us for dinner?” Lyssie glares at Vickie.

“Oh no.  Uhh…I couldn’t impose.”

Jacob jumps into the conversation, “No imposition, man!  We are lopsided as is.  We’re just going to the diner. Join us!”

Vickie, not taking no for an answer, loops her arm in Craig’s and practically drags him along, “Come on, grumpy pants!  You need food.”

Jacob, opening the door to the diner, ushers them in, “In we go…don’t want to heat the whole town. Shoo!”

Upon entering the diner, the group are greeted by Janice. She, like many residents, has spent her whole life in Brennanville. She has worked at the diner for 10 years. 28 years-old, with a gleaming honey blonde ponytail, she is tall and attractive.

Janice addresses the group warmly, “Hi Vickie, Lyssie…hello Jacob.” She does a double take when she sees Jacob and Craig together. “Hey! I didn’t know you had a twin!”

Chuckling, Jacob introduces the two, “No, not a twin. Craig, this is Janice; best waitress in town!” Janice blushes at the compliment. “Janice, this is my cousin Craig.”

Shaking his hand, Janice says, “It is certainly nice to meet you, Craig. Are you visiting our lovely town?”

_Under her breath, to Vickie, Lyssie hisses, “That skank.  What is she up to?”_

_Horrified, Vickie looks at her friend, “Lyssie!  How can you say that about Janice? She’s always so sweet.”_

Smiling broadly at Janice, Craig explains, “No, actually. I moved here about a month ago. I took over Brent Smith’s engineering enterprise.”

_Lyssie continues to Vickie, “Well, she openly flirts with Jacob.”_

_Vickie sighs, “Yeah, I know but she is teasing. No harm there.”_

Janice offers, “Well, if you need anything…directions, suggestions…whatever, just let me know.” She points to the only unoccupied booth. “That one just came available. Here are the menus,” she looks at Jacob, “even though I know what you will have.” She winks and chucks Jacob under the chin.

_Lyssie won’t drop the subject, “See?”_

_Rolling her eyes and sighing, Vickie looks at Lyssie, “What do you care if she flirts with Craig and Jacob anyway?”_

_Crossing her arms across her chest, Lyssie pouts, “Nothing…I’m just watching out for you.”_

_Vickie, grinning as Jacob puts his arm around her shoulder, assures her, “I’m just fine.”_

Janice says to them all, “Go on, get yourselves settled and I’ll be over in just a minute to take your orders.”

The 4 make their way to the booth.  Vickie and Lyssie slide onto the benches on each side of the table. Craig starts to sit in the seat next to Vickie, but Jacob shakes his head ‘No’ and points his thumb to Lyssie’s side of the table. Craig reluctantly takes the seat.

After a few minutes Janice comes to the booth.

“Have you all decided what you would like?” Janice asks as she casually rests her hand briefly on Craig’s shoulder.

Jacob replies sheepishly, “Yeah…no menu was required, I’ll have my usual.”

Janice smiles at him, “1 Fish and Chips. Missing home, eh?”

Jacob shrugs, “Sometimes…this is the only place I’ve found that makes it right.” He looks at Craig, “Other than Auntie, of course.”

Grinning, Craig turns to Vickie & Lyssie, “Ladies?”

Vickie replies, “Thank you, Craig. At least you are a gentleman.” She grins at Jacob and turns to look at Janice, “I’m going to have the personal sized vegetarian pizza.” She raises her eyebrows at Lyssie, “What are you having?”

 Very quietly, Lyssie says, “I’ll have the club sandwich.”

Janice, looking at Lyssie, her pencil poised over her note pad, says, “Sorry, love. I didn’t catch that.”

Craig smiles at the waitress and says, “She said she will have the club sandwich.”

Offended at what she sees as his high-handedness, Lyssie spits, “I am quite capable of repeating myself.”

Craig puts his hands up, “Alright, sorry.” Vickie shoots her friend a frustrated look. “I’m actually going to have the club, as well.”

Janice asks, “Do you want fries or salad with that?”

In the same breath both Craig & Lyssie say, “Fries.” Despite themselves _,_ they look at each other and suddenly burst out laughing.  Vickie and Jacob look at each other and smile.

After a few minutes, Janice comes back with their meals. Handing them around she says to Craig, “Here you are, darlin’.” She runs a finger down his arm. “You enjoy that!” She walks away, glancing back at him over her shoulder.

Lyssie, with obvious anger, states, “Oh! That woman! Why does she have to flirt with every man that comes in here?”

Jacob laughs, “Not every man…just the good lookin’ ones.” Vickie looks at him sarcastically.

Craig explains his theory, “I think most waitresses are trained to flirt with men. It increases their chance of a good tip.”

Vickie, always trying to see the best in people, says, “Oh, Janice is kind hearted enough. She is just having some fun.”

Lyssie doesn’t agree, “I don’t know about that.”

Jacob teases her, “What’s the matter, Lyssie?  Bothered that she is flirting with ole Craig here?”

Giving him a dirty look, and adopting a surprisingly good English accent, Lyssie tells him, “Piss off and eat your chips!”

Both Craig and Vickie are watching this exchange with bemusement. He turns to Lyssie and says, “If it’s any comfort to you, she really isn’t my type.”

She replies, “No? What is your type?”

Jacob jumps in with, “He’s really into outdoorsy types.”

Craig, glaring at Jacob and adopting a not so good English accent, snarls, “Piss off and eat your chips!” Jacob laughs.

The rest of the meal is completed with companionable conversation all around. Craig frequently takes quick glances at Lyssie, and she does the same. Only Vickie and Jacob see them doing it to each other.

Janice makes frequent stops at the table, but gets nowhere with Craig, who is always polite but never rises to the bait of her flirting.  He insists on paying the tab and leaves a generous tip for Janice.

 


	10. Chapter 10

As the 4 companions are standing on the sidewalk, people mill around them. Vickie yawns widely, “Oh…sorry. I guess I’m ready for bed.” She waggles her eyebrows at Jacob, who quickly replies, “Well, then, we should get you home pronto!’

Craig laughs and encourages the lovers to leave, “Go on, you two.  I’ll see Lyssie safely home.”

Lyssie stiffens and exclaims, “You don’t have to do that.”

“I think I do.”

Jacob and Vickie hug Lyssie and Craig in turn, they then take each other by the hand and walk away.

Lyssie, looking down and wringing her hands, insists, “You really don’t have to see me home.  It’s not far, I’ll just walk.”

Craig insists, “Nonsense. It isn’t safe for you to walk alone at night.”

Laughing, Lyssie exclaims, “This is Brennanville, not Toronto!”

Craig says wryly, “True…but still.”

“Look, I grew up in Toronto. I know how to handle myself on a dark street. But really, I am completely safe on my own here.”

Craig pleads “Please, just to satisfy my chivalrous nature, please let me escort you home.”

Lyssie shakes her head and agrees, “Okay.”

They walk in silence for a few minutes. Craig interrupts the peace, “So, you grew up in Toronto?” Lyssie nods. “What part of town?”

Lyssie replies to his question with much hesitation. As a woman who eschews the lifestyle of the rich and famous, she is embarrassed by admitting that she grew up in the most exclusive neighbourhood of the city, let alone one of the best in Canada. “I grew up in Bridle Path”.

Craig responds, “Oh ho ho!  The swanky part of town. What is your father some CEO or something?”

Lyssie mumbles, “Something like that.”

He rolls his eyes, “Must be nice growing up in that neighbourhood. I got stuck with Scarborough.” Upon getting no response from Lyssie he looks at her and sees tears running down her cheeks. Taking her by both arms and turning her to him, he says in a soothing voice, “Hey!  Hey, now. Don’t cry. I’m sorry.  What can I do?”

Lyssie sniffles, “Nothing. It is all so long ago.” Craig hands Lyssie his handkerchief. She dabs her eyes and blows her nose; realizing what she did she exclaims, “Oh! I’m sorry. That’s so gross.” She tries to hand back the hanky, “I am sorry.”

Smiling at her and pushing her hand holding the hanky back, Craig chuckles, “No worries. Keep it.”

Lyssie smiles shyly, “Oh…yeah.  I’ll be sure to clean it and get it back to you.”

Lifting Lyssie’s chin, Craig feels a shiver of electricity run through him as he gently holds her pert chin. He says, ever so softly, “Feeling better?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

As they continue walking Lyssie explains, “It’s just, my childhood was not particularly good, you know?” She blushes, “Jeepers, what am I doing?  I don’t normally talk about this stuff.”

“I’m a good listener.”

Lyssie, smiling up at him, but with a hardness to her voice says, “We had lots of money. Never ran out of that. Jet set all over the world. With our governess.”

Craig whistles under his breath, “You had a governess?”

“Yep. Dad was always working and Mom was always busy with her “charitable” works. Charitable!  Huh. Teaching young men how to satisfy a woman.”

Craig raises his eyebrows, “Whoa!”

Her anger rising with the memories, she continues, “Yeah, this SHIT went on til I was 12. Then Dad found out. Tossed Mom out on her ear. She just took off.  I haven’t seen her in 18 years. Dad shipped me off to boarding school.” She sighs, “I was probably better off there…at least I had friends.”

Craig turns Lyssie to him and envelops her in a sweet, gentle hug, “I’m so sorry, Lyssie.” She starts weeping against his chest. She thinks ‘he smells so good’ and wraps her arms around his waist. “No one deserves to be treated like that.  Trust me, I know.”

Looking up at him, “You were abandoned?”

Craig frowns and replies, “No. Nathan and Kathleen. Their mother took off down to Brazil.”

Lyssie puts her forehead on his chest and sobs louder, “Oh, those poor kids.” She looks up, pauses, and wonders to herself how she could have not noticed his strong chin, his shock of thick dark brown hair and his eyes, so like Jacob’s. Continuing to look at him she says, “They really are great kids.  You are doing a wonderful job with them.”

Lyssie and Craig continue down the street, his arm around her shoulder, hers around his waist. In just a few minutes they are standing at the small door beside “Lanyans Convenience Store”. Craig chuckles, “You live above the store?  Wow!  You have fallen far.” He chuckles, “Sorry…just a little poor humour.”

She swats his arm, and invites him in, “It’s really cold out.  Would you like to come in for a hot chocolate before you walk back home?”

He hesitates briefly, “Yes, I think I will.”

**********

They ascend the narrow staircase to Lyssie’s apartment. As she unlocks and opens the door she bids Craig to enter. The studio apartment is small, but tastefully decorated, with clearly defined areas for living, sleeping and eating. Craig looks around, his 6’ frame dwarfing the space, “Well, this is cozy…and…uhhh…compact.”

Lyssie shrugs and smiles, “It suits my needs. I like the simple things in life. I have a clean, safe place to live. Food in my belly.  Wonderful friends.  What else can a girl possibly need?”

“I suppose you DO have it all.”

Lyssie points to the kitchen, “I’ll just get the hot chocolate.  Go on,” she waves her hand toward the couch, “have a seat. Don’t be afraid, nothing will bite.”

Under his breath, Craig mumbles, “Damn!”

Lyssie returns in a few moments with a tray containing 2 mugs of hot chocolate, a small bowl with mini marshmallows and a plate of cookies. “Enjoy!”

Craig, as excited as a small boy, says, “Oh boy!  Marshmallows!”

Lyssie laughs and takes a careful sip of her chocolate.

Craig asks her, “Tell me.  Why Kinesiology?”

“Well…I have always been sporty. There isn’t much they could teach me about “sport” itself at university; so I thought I would learn more about the actual force behind our movement. What actually makes the body move the way it does.” Lyssie’s eyes shine with excitement, Craig is mesmerized by the richness of the deep brown pools, richer than the chocolate they were drinking. “I just want to share that and encourage kids to move; to explore their bodies.”

Craig, raising and eyebrow and grinning, teases, “Explore their bodies, eh?”

She giggles and looks down, “You know what I mean. Push themselves to the limit. Trust in their body’s ability.”

Craig drapes his arm along the back of the couch and gently caresses Lyssie’s shoulder and upper arm. Lyssie shivers in reaction. “Are you cold?”

Lyssie inhales sharply, “No…”

Craig, moving closer on the couch _,_ whispers, “I shouldn’t be doing this…”

He cups Lyssie’s face with both hands, pulling her in to kiss her perfect bow lips.  His intention was for a gentle sweep of his lips on hers; but the touch, the feel of her lips drives him to wanton passion.  With a fierceness he hasn’t felt in a very long time, he uses his tongue to open her mouth wider, plundering the soft tissue. She tastes of chocolate and something he can’t define.

Lyssie, surprised by her immediate response, plunges her fingers into his thick hair. It curls slightly at the nape, and there she tugs gently, eliciting a groan from deep in his throat.

Craig grasps her by the waist and drags her to her feet.  He has to bend to continue his plunder of her mouth. Panting he says, “You are so tiny.  I’m afraid I will break you.”

Lyssie, breaking off the kiss and turning toward the sleeping area, declares, “I am no china doll!”

She takes his hand and, looking over her shoulder, pulls him further into the bed area. She pushes him to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Standing in between his legs she can easily see the effect she has had on him. Leaning forward, she licks and nips at his ear, his groans giving her the impetus to continue down his throat.

As she starts to unbutton his shirt, she says huskily, “You are wearing too many clothes.” She fumbles with the buttons.

Stilling her hands, he rips the shirt open. Buttons fly everywhere, “Is that better?”

Lyssie gives a throaty laugh, “Oh yes.”

She gazes in wonder at Craig’s well developed chest. He has the body type that she loves…defined without being overly muscled. A smattering of hair on his chest is just enough.  Slowly and ever so gently, she runs her finger in an S pattern down his chest, stopping at the top of his navel. She follows with feathery kisses. Stopping again at the navel, she blows lightly on that spot. Craig grasps the back of her head and groans loudly, “Stop!  Please stop!” Using gentle pressure he pulls Lyssie back up to his face. “I must see you.”

Lyssie stands in front of Craig, she is wearing a cashmere sweater that hugs her curves perfectly. His eyes widen as Lyssie grasps the bottom of her sweater and she pulls it over her head. She tosses the sweater to the floor and unpins the loose bun perched at the top of her head. It tumbles down her back. Craig immediately puts his hands deep into her hair, pulling her close.

Once again, he kisses her lips, but softly, reverently. “God woman, you are so beautiful.”

Lyssie puts her finger to his lips, “Shhhh, just make love to me!”

Lyssie reaches for his belt, unbuckling it with trembling hands. Craig breaks the contact, briefly standing up to remove his trousers. He sits back down on the bed. With the tips of his fingers he caresses the back of Lyssie’s thighs under her knee length skirt. Through her tights, she can feel the heat of his fingers. He slowly moves his fingers up, up, up until he has them looped into the elastic band of her tights.

Looking up at her, he sees her head thrown back in pure rapture, he questions, “May I?”

Lyssie nods. Craig reverently pulls down the tights, revealing thighs shaped by years of sport. Smooth, strong thighs. He continues to caress her from the top of her thighs to her calf. All Lyssie can do is sway and shiver at the sensations that are coursing through her body.  Craig grabs her buttocks with his left hand causing her to gasp. At the same time his right hand gently cups her breast, his thumb rubbing her nipple to hardness.  She moans in pleasure and kisses him fully on the mouth, her tongue demanding his response. He gladly kisses her back.

 She climbs onto the bed, straddling his legs. “Fuck me now!”

Craig chuckles, “Oh, potty mouth. You gonna kiss me with that mouth?”

Lyssie responds by bending and taking one of his nipples in her mouth. Craig’s head lolls backward, “Oh God. Don’t stop!”

Lyssie sits back on his lap and grins at him. “Just for that…” She sits still and holds her hands up in the air.

Craig, pulling her closer still to his chest, so that she can feel his hardness against her belly, growls, “You tease…”

Lyssie laughs, a sound as musical and enchanting as the best of Chopin’s work. Craig gazes at her, lust and something else, pouring from his deep blue eyes.

With one deft movement he flips them fully onto the bed. He moves to hover over Lyssie, running his fingers from her neck, down her ribs, into the indent of her waist and grasping her hips. He kisses her at the spot below her navel. Lyssie lifts her hips in response, ready for him to take her.

Panting, he begs, “Lyssie! I can’t wait any longer…please…”

“Oh yes, please. Craig take me now.”

Needing no more encouragement Craig positions himself at Lyssie’s womanhood.  He guides himself into her, they both sigh in pleasure. He moves gently inside her. He whispers, “Is that good?” Lyssie is unable to answer, incoherent sounds coming from her throat. Craig smiles, “I take it that’s a yes.”

Lyssie can only nod. Craig speeds up his rhythm, Lyssie wraps her legs around Craig’s waist, allowing him to penetrate deeper. She moves with him, her urgency spurring him on. Together, as if their bodies were made specifically for each other, they match thrust for thrust, driving their senses to a frenzy.

Craig shouts, “Come on, Lyssie…give it to me.  I want to see you cum!”

Lyssie, panting quickly, cries out, “Oh!  Oh!  Oh my God!”

Like waves crashing against a cliff Lyssie orgasms; wave upon wave of glorious sensation coursing through her body.  Craig smiles at seeing **his** woman hit the heights of passion and quickly follows her lead. 

Exhausted, he collapses on top of Lyssie. She wraps her arms around his neck.

Propping himself up on an elbow and moving the hair off of her face, he asks, “Am I too heavy?”

Lyssie just gazes up at him, a satisfied smile on her face and pulls him closer.

 


	11. Chapter 11

The following Monday finds Vickie and Jacob sitting at a table in the staff room talking quietly. Jacob notices a strange look pass over Vickie’s face and turns to see what she is looking at. Lyssie is standing at the counter, filling her tea mug. Turning back to Vickie, he asks, “Does she look different to you?”

Vickie responds with a simple, “Uh-huh.”

Lyssie walks over to the table with an enormous smile on her face, “Good afternoon!  And how are you lovely people today?”

Vickie and Jacob look at each other and then back at Lyssie. She barely notices they are there.

Jacob rises, “While I’d love to know what you are mooning about, unfortunately I am on detention duty today.” He leans down and gives Vickie a brief but passionate kiss. “I’ll see you later.” He waves at Lyssie and in a sing-song voice says, “Bye Lyssie.”

Her thoughts interrupted, Lyssie looks at him, “Huh?  Yeah…later.”

Vickie chatters to her friend, “So, how was the rest of your weekend? Jacob and I finally got the tub removed in the upstairs bathroom!  What a mess it was!!”

Lyssie responded, “It was fine.”

“What did you do?”

“I spent it mostly in bed.”

Concerned, Vickie immediately switches to ‘Mom’ mode, “Oh no.  Are you feeling better today?  Is that why you look so…well…weird today?”

Smiling, Lyssie says, “Oh. I wasn’t sick.”

Cocking her head to one side, Vickie asks, “Then why did you stay in bed all weekend?” Lyssie just smiles wider. Her eyes widening, Vickie squeals, “Oh my goodness!  You had a man over!  Gimme the deats!  C’mon, no holding back!”

Lyssie grins, joy is spilling forth from her eyes.

Vickie continues questioning Lyssie, “Who was it?  Anyone I know? What am I talking about?  If it was someone from Brennanville I am sure I know them…Who??”

“You know him.”

Vickie contemplates who it could be before realization comes over her. She grabs her friends hand and whispers, “Craig?  You did the deed with Craig?” She sputters, “But you hate Craig!!”

Lyssie replies, sanguinely, “Hate is such a strong word…”

Vickie gives a little squeal and halts, “Wait!  What about the kids?”

“They were scheduled to go to their Grandmothers on Saturday. So we went to his house to see them off.”

Pouting, Vickie says, “You got to meet his mother?  I haven’t even met Aunt Enid yet.”

Lyssie shrugs and continues to eat her lunch. Vickie ponders this turn of events.

****** 

Tuesday evening, Vickie, Jacob, Craig and the children sit at bar stools around Craig’s island. The remains of a meal are still to be seen.

Nathan asks, “Dad? Can I go play X-Box?”

Sighing, Craig replies, “1 hour…and let your sister play.”

Nathan stomps grumpily to the play room, with Kathleen happily skipping behind him.

Laughing, Vickie watches the children leave, “They are such great kids. You must be very proud of them, Craig.”

He glows with pride, “I sure am. I am blessed.” Vickie and Jacob share a quick smile. ”What’s that about?”

Jacob feigns innocence, “Oh…nothing. We just like to randomly smile at each other.”

Raising an eyebrow, Craig drawls, “Okaaaayyyy…weirdos.”

The 3 adults get up from the island and carry their wine glasses to the living room. Craig goes to the fireplace and builds up the fire. Sighing, Vickie says, “I love the smell of a real wood fire. I can’t wait til the house is done.”

Jacob sits beside her on the couch, puts his arm across the back and says, “We’re almost there, love.”

Craig says, “You know, Vickie…I am really impressed with your engineering knowledge.”

Vickie replies, “Engineering knowledge?” She scrunches her face, “I just think it is common sense.”

Craig chuckles, “But not many people know that if they are adding weight to a structure they need to shore up the supports in the cellar.”

Shrugging, she says, “It just makes sense to me.”

Craig asks, “So what do you have left to do?”

Vickie smiles widely, “Really, all we have left is to paint the spare rooms. And do some general touch ups. I’ve done the “to do” inspection…there are bits of painters tape all over the place.”

Laughing, Craig nods his head, “No doubt!  There usually is.”

Vickie looks at the 2 men and says, “You know what? I’m gonna go see what the kids are up to.”

Jacob and Craig stand as Vickie rises. Jacob gives her a kiss. As she exits the room he grins at his cousin and says, “Finally alone!”

“Women, eh?  Can’t get rid of them!”

Jacob plays along, “Old ball and chain…” He clears his throat, “Actually I wanted to get your advice on something…”

“Anything, old man!”

Jacob takes a deep breath, “I want to ask Vickie to marry me.”

Smiling broadly and clapping Jacob on the shoulder he says, “Congratulations, man!  What do you need from me?”

Jacob, suddenly tongue-tied and nervous, asks, “I just wanted to know if you think it would be cheesy if I ask her when the house is all done…”

Craig teases, “Other than the fact that it looks you are horning in on her investment…” Jacob blanches, mortified! “Whoa!  Hold up there, man.  I’m kidding!” Jacob whispers ‘bastard’ and Craig laughs, “Seriously, I think Vickie will love it.  Have you gotten a ring yet?”

Jacob replies, “Yeah, I had it custom made. “ He grins, “She’s gonna love it.”


	12. Chapter 12

The day has finally arrived when all of the renovations on Vickie’s house have been completed.  The stairs and banister gleam after careful sanding and buffing by Lyssie. Little touches of love can be found in each and every room.

Jacob and Vickie are surveying the work that they have completed.

Entering the smaller spare room Vickie nods, “I am so glad I chose to make this an office.” The room is furnished with a heavy oak desk. Custom bookcases carved to match the woodwork in the rest of the house line 3 walls. It is filled with books purchased from estate sales, library sell-offs and garage sales. “The view from the window is enchanting.” The window overlooks the backyard, just visible at the end of the garden is a small creek.

Smiling indulgently, Jacob says, “You certainly have outdone yourself.”

Turning and walking toward Jacob, she replies, “WE have done it.” She wraps her arms around his waist, and declares, “I love you so much!”

Planting a small kiss to the top of her head, Jacob says, his voice thickening, “You have no idea how much I love you.”

Vickie tips her face up and kisses Jacob, putting all of her love into the kiss. They then wander through the rest of the 2nd floor, ending at the master suite.

The 2 bedrooms on the west side of the building have been combined together to make a grand master suite. Entering by the door near the front of the house is a small sitting area, furnished with overstuffed chairs. Through the French doors is the sleeping area. It is dominated by a 4 poster bed, large enough to accommodate Jacob’s 6’2” frame.  Tucked in at the end of the room are the walk in closets and a spacious master ensuite.

After touring the 2nd floor Vickie and Jacob return to the main floor. They enter the living room and sit in the chairs flanking the fireplace. Vickie remarks, “It’s still pretty chilly out there.”

Jacob nods emphatically, “Yep!  I am still not used to how cold it gets here.”

Vickie grins at him, “Wimpy Sassenach!” She reaches across the space between the chairs and takes his hand, “But I love you anyway.”

Rising from his chair, Jacob says, “I’m thirsty. Do you want anything?”

“No, I’m good.  I think I will just sit here and doze.”

Jacob leaves the living room, but instead of getting a drink he sprints up the stairs, taking them 2 at a time. When he returns to the living room, Vickie is indeed, dozing. He reaches down and gently moves a lock of hair from her forehead. This wakens her. “I’m sorry, my darling girl. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Vickie, smiling sleepily, she says, “That’s okay…if I sleep now I won’t tonight.” A sudden smile brightens her face, “In our bed!  Upstairs!”

Jacob kneels down beside her chair. Vickie thinks nothing of it, as he often does this to get closer for a kiss. She turns and puts her hands on his cheeks. She leans forward and gently touches her forehead to his.  She realizes that he is shaking. Concerned, Vickie asks, “Jacob?  Are you alright? You are shaking like crazy!” She puts her palm to his forehead, “No fever.”

Putting his index finger to her lips, Jacob whispers, “Shhhh.” He looks her earnestly in the eyes, “Victoria, you know how much I love you.” She nods. “I bless the day I met you…or rather the day you mowed me down.” They both giggle; he takes both of her hands. “Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

Vickie simply sits there, surprised. Jacob can feeling his stomach sinking.

Getting up and running from the room, Vickie sobs, “Excuse me!”

Confused, he follows her up the stairs, “Vickie!  What is wrong?  We can wait, if that is it!”

Vickie runs into the sitting room, her hands covering her face. Before she can make it into the bedroom, Jacob grabs her arm and pulls her to him. “Vickie? My darling girl, what is it? You don’t want to marry me?”

Vickie shakes her head no. Jacob drops his arms from her.

Snatching at his arms, Vickie implores, “Oh, Jacob. That isn’t what I meant!  I _do_ want to marry you.  I just…” She continues to sob and Jacob takes her into his arms again. ” I…”

Patiently, he assures her, “Take your time, dearest. Calm down and tell me what the problem is.”

Gulping for air, with a shake in her voice, “I…I’m overwhelmed. I never thought this was going to happen to me…” She turns her tear stained face to him.

He kisses her face, her cheeks, her nose and chin, “My darling girl. We are meant for each other. You and me, against the world.” He reaches into his pocket and removes a blue velvet box. He softly opens it and within its cocoon is a beautiful ring - a centre emerald with a diamond on either side, set in shining platinum.

Vickie gasps, “Oh my God!  Jacob!”

Removing the ring from the box and placing it on her ring finger, he says, “Platinum…forever. Emerald…for your blessed birth.  Diamonds….well, just because.” They both laugh.

Wrapping him in a hug, she exclaims, “I love you so!”

Jacob turns his head and captures her lips in a kiss so filled with love it traverses space and time. A gentle kiss, each taking small nips at the others lips, running a tongue along the curves, tasting, savouring.

Vickie, on tiptoe, runs her fingers through his hair. Jacob firmly clasps her to him, his hands snaking around to hold her firmly in place at the small of her back. Their kiss deepens. Tongues taste. Plunging into the depths of passion. Their frenzied parry and thrust urging both on.

Jacob steps back and pulls his t-shirt off.  Vickie reaches 1 tentative finger out. She runs that finger sensually around his pecs, his nipples harden as she teases the area around them.

Jacob hisses, “Dammit, woman!  What are you doing to me?”

Vickie smiles seductively, and takes a step closer. Jacob reaches for the top button of her blouse. She bats his hand away, and wagging her finger, says, “Uh-uh. No you don’t.”

Vickie reaches again for him. This time running both hands down his chest, stopping at the top of his jeans. Pouting, she unbuttons his jeans and slowly pulls them down, following with them. She lifts first his left foot, then his right, removing the offending denim. Jacob stands, trembling, in only his striped socks and his tight blue briefs.

Vickie steps back and surveys her handy work. Sighing disappointedly, she says, “Still too much…” She gets down on the floor again and repeats the process, removing his socks. Jacob, his head thrown back, low moans coming from deep inside, puts his hands into Vickie’s hair. “Now…what are we going to do about these?” she says after making her way up his legs, kissing as she goes.

Jacob moans, “God, woman. Take them off!”

Vickie stands to her full height. Jacob suddenly feels a chill where she had been. He opens his eyes to see Vickie slowly unbuttoning her blouse. He stands, rooted to the spot, lust in his eyes.  She teasingly pulls the blouse from her shoulders, and seductively pulls it free from the waistband of her pants. Next she unbuttons her pants and slowly removes them.

He gasps, “Oh! Wow!” Standing before him is the woman he loves, exposed completely to his gaze. In 2 steps he stands in front of her, pushing her back against the wall.

He sucks and licks at the soft spot at the bottom of her throat, trailing kisses up along her neck, to her ear. Vickie pushes him away until he feels the bed hitting him right at the back of his knees. She pushes him further so that he falls backward onto the bed. She climbs on the bed, and like a panther, makes her way up to his underwear.

Throatily she says, “These have to go.” She pulls them down, his manhood springing up; the force of his erection almost too much to bear.

Her eyes widen at the evidence of his desire. She moves suddenly, taking him in her hand, positioning herself for her assault. His penis finds her opening and she sits with purpose; taking in his entire shaft. Jacob gasps and put his hands on her waist. Putting her palms on his chest, she uses it as extra support. She continues her relentless assault on his senses, whipping him to a place he has never yet been. She throws her head back, indecipherable sounds coming from deep within.  Quickening their pace, their bodies slick with sweat; Vickie leans forward, kissing Jacob.  Suddenly, she is overcome with the most delicious sensations. She kisses Jacob and tips him over the edge, screaming their mutual satisfaction.

Afterward, she lay beside him; they are both panting. Jacob exclaims, “Holy shit!  I’m going to have to ask you to marry me more often!”

Grinning, she replies, “Wait until the honeymoon.”


	13. Chapter 13

Early the following Monday Vickie knocks on the door frame of Lyssie’s office. It is a small square room, tucked in behind the girls shower room. ”Hiya!  Can I come in?”

Smiling up at her friend, Lyssie responds, “Yeah, of course.”

Vickie enters the office and sits in the only other chair in the room. Scattered around the office are various shelves bearing trophies. Trying to be subtle Vickie touches her face with her left hand as she ask, “So…how was your weekend?”

Lyssie shrugs, “It was ok.”

Disappointed that Lyssie has not noticed her ring, Vickie sees the sadness in her friends face, “Just ok?  Has Craig called you yet?”

Lyssie responds morosely, “No, and it’s been a week.”

“Have you called him?”

“No.”

Exasperated, Vickie sighs, “Well, why not woman?”

Pouting Lyssie responds, “I shouldn’t have to call…”

“Are you a feminist or not?  You can do whatever you want.  You have every right to call him.”

Lyssie nervously chews on her fingernail, “But, what if he doesn’t want to see me?”

Vickie looks at her friend with a look of disgust, “What are you doing?  You don’t bite your nails.”

Realizing what she is doing, she drops her hand into her lap, “Oh!  Crap!  I used to bite them when I was a kid.” Sighing, she continues, “I guess I got it bad.”

Showing no sympathy, Vickie states, “No duh!” She shrugs, “Well, there is the house warming party on Friday night.  He will be there.”

Dropping her head into her arms, Lyssie groans, “Oh boy!”

****

 

That Friday evening the house warming party is in full swing. Vickie had decided to make it an elegant party. Servers walked amongst the guests with trays of hors d’oeuvres and wine. Looking around she was pleased with how everything was going.

Clad in a simple black dress, accessorized by a string of pearls at her neck Vickie is talking quietly with 2 elderly women, her neighbours Mabel and Mathilda.

Gazing around the room in wonder, Mathilda gushes, “What a wonderful job you have done.  We despaired of this old house ever coming back to life.”

Touching her arm, Vickie replies, “Thank you so much. It was truly a labour of love.”

Mabel, the street gossip, asks “Did I hear correctly that you have become engaged?”

Blushing prettily, Vickie says, “Yes.” She holds up her left hand for inspection and the ladies ohh and ahhh appropriately over the ring.

Mabel grins at Vickie, “To that lovely English teacher, isn’t that correct?”

Mathilda, with a bite in her voice, says, “Oh, Mabel, you know full well who it is.” She leans into Vickie and whispers, “But he certainly **is** a dish!”  The older ladies laugh.

Vickie smiles her agreement, “He certainly is!”

Vickie excuses herself and makes her way to the kitchen. There she finds Lyssie, still depressed, refilling the hors d’oeuvres tray. Vickie looks at her with an exasperated sigh, “What are you doing hiding in here? The party is out there.”

Lyssie glances at Vickie with disdain, “I’m not exactly in the party mood.”

Coming around the island and hugging Lyssie, Vickie commiserates, “Oh Sweetie.  I am sorry.”

“You pushed it…”

Squeezing Lyssie tighter, she responds, “Yes. I’m so sorry.  I promise not to get involved again. I really didn’t think he would turn out to be a giant turd.”

Lyssie giggles, “He is a turd!”

Entering the kitchen, Jacob inquires, “Who’s a turd?” Both women turn and glare at him. “Whoa!  I’m the turd? What’d I do?”

Vickie sighs, “No, not you…that cousin of yours.”

Lyssie, picking up the tray, leaves the kitchen.

“What did Craig do?””

Vickie cocks an eyebrow, “It’s more what didn’t he do. He spent a weekend with her and hasn’t called her since.”

Jacob counters, “Did she call him?"

“That’s what I asked her.” She smirks, “Of course not! Is he even coming tonight?” Jacob shrugs. “He said he was coming.”

The peal of the doorbell interrupts their conversation. As he leaves the room to answer the door, Jacob says, “That’s probably him now.”

A few hours later Craig looks for his cousin. When he finds him he claps him on the shoulder and says, “Hey cuz!  I’m gonna take off now.”

Jacob sighs, “Actually, can I talk to you for a bit?” Craig nods yes. “In private?”

Craig raises his brows but follows Jacob upstairs to the office. Upon entering, Jacob turns and points at him, “Are you an absolute blockhead? Or just a partial one?”

Craig realises what Jacob is talking about, but answers defensively, “What are you on about?”

“You know perfectly well what I am on about!  How could you use her like that? Lyssie is one of the nicest people I know.” He throws his hands up in the air, “How?”

Plopping into a chair, Craig puts his head in his hands, “Damn it man.  I don’t know.  We had a great weekend…” He swallows hard, “…and then I got scared.”

Propping himself on the corner of the desk, Jacob asks with a hint of sarcasm, “Scared? You got scared?  What the hell of?”

“You know damn well what of!”

Softening his voice, Jacob says to him, “You are my cousin, I love you. I want to see you happy.  Lyssie is my friend.  I love her.  I want to see her happy.  I think you 2 could do that for each other.”

Putting his head back into his hands, he explains, “It’s not just me I have to think about. The kids-“

Jacob interrupts, “Lyssie adores your kids. And they like her!”

Springing to his feet, Craig replies angrily, “I am still responsible for them.  I have to keep them safe.”

Jacob puts a hand on each of his cousins’ shoulders, “You mean you have to keep you safe!  Can you, at least, talk to her?  You owe her an explanation.”

His shoulders sagging, Craig agrees, “Yeah. You are right.”

Leaving the room, Jacob glances back at Craig, “Stay here. I’ll find her.”

After a brief search Jacob finds Lyssie in the kitchen, helping to clean up. The last of the guests have left. Vickie says to Jacob, a hint of anger in her voice, “Where have you been?  You missed saying goodbye to Mr. & Mrs. Wright.”

Jacob hugs her shoulder, “Sorry, darling. I was deep in conversation.”

“In conversation? With who?  There is nobody else still here.”

He replies, “Craig is upstairs.”

At the mention of his name, Lyssie’s head snaps up. She has managed to avoid him all evening. Jacob turns to Lyssie and says, “He is in the office. He wants to talk to you.”

Wiping a wine glass, Lyssie snaps, “Well, I don’t want to talk to him!”

Vickie pleads, “Please, Lyssie. Just hear him out.” She grins, “Or give it to him!  He _does_ deserve it.” Jacob nods at this statement resulting in a smile from Vickie.

Throwing down the tea towel, Lyssie stomps out of the kitchen, “Fine!  I’ll hear him out.”

Lyssie climbs the stairs hesitantly. She stands in front of the door to the office, steeling herself for battle. She opens the office door forcefully. As the door swings open she takes 1 step into the room and, planting her feet, with her fists on her hips, she demands, “What do you want?”

Springing up from the chair he has been sprawled in, he inhales sharply. He is halted by the breathtaking image before him!  A tiny, fiery woman, the gold flecks in her eyes shining defiantly. He is awed by her beauty and mumbles, “Lyssie!  Ummm…hi.”

Lyssie stands, tapping her foot, waiting for him to continue.

Abashed, Craig says, “I am not sure what to say to you.”

Her fury urging her on, Lyssie says crudely, “How about sorry for fucking and leaving?”

Craig holds out his hands in supplication, “It wasn’t like that.”

“Oh? Wasn’t it?”

Crossing the room he tries to take her by the arms; Lyssie sidesteps and avoids his hands, “I am sorry. I behaved like an idiot.”

Turning to leave the room, she replies curtly, “I accept your apology.” As she takes a step Craig manages to grasp her arm. She looks down at it haughtily.

He pleads, “Please, just come and sit. Talk to me. Please.”

Sitting stiffly in the nearest chair, she says, “I’m only doing this for Vickie and Jacob. They feel bad enough for meddling.”

Folding his frame into the chair opposite, he leans forward, elbows on knees, “You know my wife left me.” Lyssie nods. “We had been together a very long time. I was devastated when she left. And then, when she up and moved to South America…” he sighs, “I felt like I had been punched in the gut.” He looks up at Lyssie, true hurt reflected in his face, “I can’t risk it.  I have to protect myself for Nathan and Kate.”

In a whisper, she responds, “Protect yourself? I am not your ex-wife.”

Reaching for her hands, he holds them gently between his, “No, of course you aren’t. But…what if.”

Her voice rising, slightly hysterical, she barks, “What if?  Life is one giant ‘what if’!” She rises from the chair and strides about the room, “You’re afraid?” She turns and stares at him, whispering, “You’re afraid I am going to stomp on your heart.”

Craig responds by hanging his head.  Lyssie comes to his chair and crouches in front of him. Taking his big hands in her tiny ones, she directs his attention to them, “See this?  This is connection. I feel it.  You feel it.  You can’t tell me you don’t.” Craig shakes his head and whispers ‘I do’. “Then let it happen. Live your life without fear!” She snorts, “Ha!  I’m one to talk, eh?  I’ve spent the past 2 weeks too afraid to take a step.”

Looking up, surprised, he gasps, “You’ve been afraid?”

Smiling tenderly, she says, “Yes, you silly, silly man.” She reaches up to touch his face with her fingertips, “I’ve lived most of my life afraid. But I can’t anymore.” She cups his cheek, delighting in the feel of the stubble starting, “I’m falling for you, Craig.  You are everything I have been looking for. Proud, loving, strong, independent. A wonderful father.” Lyssie smiles, “That is very important to me.”

Taking her by the shoulders, he says in wonder, “You think I am all those things?”

“Yes.”

Craig, rising from the chair, pulling Lyssie with him, moans, “Oh Lyssie.” He bends down and kisses her.  Thoroughly and with passion, “I never thought I would feel like this again.”

Smiling broadly Lyssie agrees, “It sure is powerful!” She kisses him again, “Let’s head back downstairs.”

Lyssie and Craig descend the stairs, holding hands. They walk into the kitchen to find Vickie and Jacob snogging on the banquette.

Lyssie exclaims, “Can’t you guys knock it off? For crying out loud!”

Vickie and Jacob ignore Lyssie and continue to kiss passionately.

Craig shrugs, “I don’t know.  It looks like a pretty good idea to me.” He turns to Lyssie and wraps her in his arms, “You will be gentle with me, right?”

Putting one of her hands on his heart, the other on her own, she responds, her voice full of love, “With all my heart.”

 

 

 


End file.
